Театр Зла
Театр Зла - маленький театр посреди Леса Элда, построенный Галлерианом Марлоном и Ма в 982 году для хранения его коллекции сосудов Греха. После смерти судьи он стал местом жительства Ма, Гаммона Окто и пробуждённых сосудов Греха. История Ранние годы В EC 982 Галлериан Марлон приобрёл заброшенный участок в Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа и снёс дом, чтобы построить на его месте кинотеатр. После его сноса были найдены скелеты Адама и Евы Мунлит, и судья построил вокруг территории кинотеатра кладбище. Когда строительство было закончено, Меч Венома и Ножницы Кайо были отнесены храниться в театр. Галлериан затем создал документальный фильм о сосудах греха, собранных им в кинотеатре; это был единственный фильм, который когда-либо показывали в кинотеатре. In EC 982, Gallerian Marlon acquired the abandoned property in the Millennium Tree Forest and had the building demolished to construct a movie theater. After it was torn down, the skeletal corpses of Adam and Eve Moonlit were discovered and the judge had a graveyard built around the theater grounds. After its completion, the Venom Sword and Twin Blades of Levianta were stored inside the theater.Prelude to Forest Booklet Gallerian then created a documentary showcasing the vessels of sin he collected for the theater; it remained the only film that played in the theater after its construction.Evils Theater Booklet Затерянный После гибели Галлериана в EC 983 Ма унаследовала коллекцию судьи и хранила её в кинотеатре. Чтобы сохранить жизнь пробуждённой Заводной Кукле, она была соединена с внутренними механизмами Часовой башни Сердцебиения, как с устройством жизнеобеспечения. Когда Левиантская Гражданская Война закончилась, а Галлериан погиб, театр был быстро забыт. В какой-то момент Ложка Марлона, Бокал Кончиты и Четыре Зеркала Люцифении пробудились и приняли человеческие формы. After Gallerian's demise in EC 983, Ma inherited the judge's collection and stored them in the theater.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 In an effort to keep the awakened Clockworker's Doll alive, she was connected to the inner mechanisms of Heartbeat Clocktower as a form of life support.Heartbeat Clocktower - 時計塔の　歯車の音 それは彼女が生きている証 With the Levianta Civil War over and Gallerian dead, the theater was quickly forgotten. At some point, the Marlon Spoon, Glass of Conchita, and Four Mirrors of Lucifenia awakened and took on human forms.Heartbeat Clocktower PV Пробуждённые сосуды помогали Ма, взявшей имя "Садовника", в её амбициях. Хозяйка Кладбища, расположившись на кладбище возле кинотеатра, пожирала всех, кто туда заходил, Шестерёнка оставался в часовой башне и поддерживал её работоспособность, чтобы Заводная Кукла не умерла. В это время Ожидающая работала официанткой кинотеатра. Taking on the name of the "Gardener",Evils Forest Booklet - 1. Welcome to the Forest Ma had the awakened vessels assist her in her ambition.Master of the Graveyard - 庭師の野望　それも一興 今はこの身を　委ねてやろう The Master of the Graveyard, residing in the theater's graveyard, devoured anyone who wandered inside,Heartbeat Clocktower PV - 彼らもすぐ「墓場の主」の 胃袋に収まることだろう Gear remained in the clocktower and maintained it so that the Clockworker's Doll wouldn't die.Heartbeat Clocktower - この秒針が止まらぬように 見守るのが「僕」の役目 Around the same time, the Waiter acted as the theater's waitron.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Новое назначение В EC 990 Заводная Кукла запела Заводную Колыбельную, и мелодия разнеслась до тех, кто был рядом с Лесом Тысячелетнего Древа. Вскоре распространились слухи о кинотеатре Галлериана глубоко в лесу, где он хранил своё богатство. В поисках богатства судьи многие желающие обокрасть кинотеатр заходили в лес, но были пойманы и съедены Хозяйкой Кладбища, что дало Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа название "Лес Зла", откуда зашедшие никогда не возвращались. In EC 990, the Clockworker's Doll began singing the Clockwork Lullaby and the tune echoed to those near Millennium Tree Forest.Evils Theater Booklet Rumors quickly spread about Gallerian's theater deep in the forest where he kept his inheritance.Evils Forest Booklet - Introduction Seeking the judge's fortune, many entered the forest to plunder the theater but were captured and eaten by the Master of the Graveyard, garnering Millennium Tree Forest the name "Evils Forest" where those who entered never returned.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 990 В это время часовая башня остановилась - её механизм заржавел или сломался и больше не мог работать. В нехватке времени Шестерёнка пожертвовал своим сердцем, чтобы башня продолжала функционировать, что соединило его с внутренними механизмами башни и привязало его к ней. В результате сила Ложки Марлона была передана кукле, оживив её, и она взяла имя Хозяйки Суда. При поддержке Ма Кукла-Директор возглавила жителей кинотеатра и продолжила дело Галлериана в поиске сосудов грехов и создании утопии. During that period, the clocktower stopped after its gears became too rusted or broken to function.Heartbeat Clocktower - 錆ついて欠けた歯車達 残された時間は長くない Pressed for time, Gear sacrificed his heart to keep the Clocktower functioning, connecting him to its inner mechanisms and binding him to the tower.Heartbeat Clocktower - 覚悟は決めた 僕は自らの左胸に そっと手を当て深く差しこんだ… As a result, the Marlon Spoon's power was transferred to the doll, revitalizing her, and she took up the name of Master of the Court.Evils Court Booklet - Successor of the Court With Ma's encouragement, the Director Doll headed the theater's inhabitants and continued Gallerian's quest to gather all the vessels of sin and create a utopia.Master of the Court - 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か わからないまま 槌を叩いている Всех посторонних, проходивших через кладбище и добиравшихся до кинотеатра, судила и приговаривала к смерти Кукла-Судья. В какой-то момент Гаммон Окто проник в театр, чтобы украсть Меч Венома, но был пойман и приговорён Хозяйкой Суда. Когда он приготовился быть казнённым, Ожидающая вмешалась и спасла его от смерти, назначив его Садовником вместо Ма и заставив заниматься уборкой. Позже Ма и Гаммон вместе писали сценарии о Семи Смертных Грехах и Первородном Грехе. Any trespassers who passed through the graveyard and arrived at the theater were put on trial by the Judicial Doll and sentenced to death.Evils Court Booklet - Successor of the Court At some point, Gammon Octo infiltrated the theater to steal the Venom Sword but was captured and convicted by the Master of the Court.Capriccio Farce - 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」 ... (裁け裁け　とにかく裁け　開廷！　判決！　死刑！) As he prepared for his execution, the Waiter intervened and prevented his death in exchange for the intruder to replace Ma as the Gardener and do chores.Capriccio Farce - 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 「ちょうど雑用係が欲しかったの」 Later, Ma and Gammon wrote screenplays together about the Seven Deadly Sins and the Original Sin.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography В EC 998 Хозяйка Суда созвала всех жителей кинотеатра на "заседание суда". Кукла-Судья спросила у Ма, знала ли она, где находится сосуд Гнева, и колдунья ответила, что не знала, но, скорее всего, он у Хозяйки Адского Двора. Позже Кукла-Директор попыталась привести в порядок информацию и попросила Гаммона объяснить причину, по которой он пришёл в театр. In EC 998, the Master of the Court called all the inhabitants of the theater together for a "trial" meeting. The Judicial Doll asked Ma if she knew the location of the vessel of Wrath,Capriccio Farce - その在りかをもしも知るのならば　それを証言なさい　『時の魔導師』よ」 and the sorceress replied she didn't know but that it was likely with the Master of the Hellish Yard.Capriccio Farce - 「時を超え姿を変え主を変え　それはすでに舞台に登場している されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Afterward, the Director Doll tried to organize the information and asked Gammon to explain his reasoning for coming to the theater.Capriccio Farce - 「少し情報を整理しましょう　悪魔の血を引く卑しき男よ 許可してあげるので語りなさい　お前がこの森に来た時の事を」 Конец света Локации Кладбище Кладбище, окружающее Кинотеатр, и место жительства Хозяйки Кладбища. Оно было построено после того, как на стройке обнаружили трупы, и регулярно патрулировалось пробуждённым сосудом Чревоугодия и её слугами. Некоторые посторонние были пойманы "крадущимися мертвецами", разорваны на части, приготовлены слугами и съедены Хозяйкой Кладбища. Многие были эффективно жестоко убиты Королевой Мёртвых, и их смерти дали Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа название "Лес Зла". 145px|leftThe cemetery surrounding the Theater and the domain of the Master of the Graveyard. Built after corpses were found at the original construction site,Prelude to Forest Booklet it was regularly patrolled by the awakened vessel of Gluttony and her servants. Some of the trespassers would be captured by the "creeping dead", torn apart, cooked by the Servants, and eaten by the Master of the Graveyard.Evils Forest Booklet - Part 2. Master of the Graveyard Due to the Queen of the Dead's brutal efficiency, many were killed and their deaths earned the Millennium Tree Forest the name "Evils Forest".Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 990 Часовая башня с сердцебиением Высокая часовая башня в центре Кинотеатра и место жительства Шестерёнки. Пробуждённый сосуд Алчности защищал и поддерживал в рабочем состоянии башню, чтобы сохранить жизнь обожжённой Заводной Кукле. Через семнадцать лет после постройки часовая башня вышла из строя из-за постаревших деталей. Когда Шестерёнка пожертвовал своим сердцем и связал себя с башней, часы снова заработали и Заводная Кукла была спасена. В результате он не может ни покинуть башню, ни зайти в сам театр. 145px|leftThe tall clocktower at the center of the Theater and the domain of Gear. The awakened vessel of Greed protected and maintained the spire to preserve the life of the burned Clockworker's Doll.Heartbeat Clocktower - この秒針が止まらぬように 見守るのが「僕」の役目 Seventeen years after its construction, the clocktower broke down due to its aging parts.Heartbeat Clocktower - 錆ついて欠けた歯車達 残された時間は長くない Once Gear sacrificed his heart and linked himself to the tower, the clock began to work again and the Clockworker's Doll was saved.Evils Court Booklet - Successor of the Court As a result, he could neither leave the clocktower nor enter the main theater.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Королевство Зла Маленький кинозал внутри кинотеатра, показывавший только один фильм - старый документальный фильм, где Галлериан рассказывает о предметах своей "коллекции". Ма позже написала несколько сценариев для кинотеатра с помощью способности "Фиолетового сна" Гаммона. В новых фильмах экранизировались истории Семи Смертных Грехов, и их иногда смотрели жители кинотеатра. Ожидающая работала там официанткой. 145px|left|The small cinema within the Theater that originally showed only one movie: an old documentary of Gallerian introducing his "collectibles".Evils Theater Booklet Ma later wrote several screenplays with the help of Gammon's purple dream ability for the theater. The new films reenacted the stories of the Seven Deadly Sins among others and were viewed by the inhabitants on occasion.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography The Waiter acted as its waitron.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Суд Зла Зал суда в Кинотеатре и место жительства Хозяйки Суда. Тех, кто проходил через Кладбище, ловили и приводили к Хозяйке Суда. Устраивая быстрый и нечестный суд, Кукла-Судья приговаривала множество посторонних к смерти. Зал суда также был при необходимости местом собраний жителей, которые Кукла-Директор называла "заседаниями суда". 145px|left|The courtroom within the Theater and the domain of the Master of the Court. Those who bypassed the Graveyard were captured and brought before the Master of the Court. Throwing a speedy and unfair trial, the Judicial Doll sentenced countless intruders to death.Evils Court Booklet - Successor of the Court The courtroom also acted as a meeting place for the inhabitants when needed, called a "trial" by the Director Doll.Capriccio Farce - さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を Известные обитатели Maavi.png|'Колдунья Времени'|link=Ма Master_court.jpg|'Хозяйка Суда'|link=Хозяйка Суда Gear.jpg|'Механизм'|link=Адам Мунлит Master graveyard.jpg|'Хозяйка Кладбища'|link=Баника Кончита Waiter.jpg|'Ждущая'|link=Лилит Балледольд Cursed gardeer.jpg|'Проклятый Садовник'|link=Гаммон Окто Gretelavatar.png|'Арте'|link=Гретель Hanselavatar.png|'Полло'|link=Гензель AviLich.png|'Лич Арклоу'|link=Лич Арклоу AviEater.png|'Итер Сабелла'|link=Итер Сабелла AviAdam.png|'Адам'|link=Адам Irregulareve.png|'Ева'|link=Список второстепенных персонажей в Четырех Концах Света Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Хотя о его существовании стало известно позже, на театр первый раз ссылался первый альбом mothy - Театр Зла; последующие альбомы такие, как Лес Зла, Королевство Зла и Суд Зла, продолжали историю театра и его локаций. Любопытно *Хоть его и называют "маленьким, маленьким кинотеатром", в нём располагается много крупных помещений, включая зал суда. *Despite being called a "small, small theater",Heartbeat Clocktower PV it houses many large facilities including a courtroom. *В буклете Суд Зла говорится, что обитатели театра оставались бдительными на случай, если Микаэла, наследница Элда, попытается навредить им. *Театральная часовая башня Heartbeat Clocktower названа в честь одноименной башни в Ежовом замке. *Путешествуя по параллельному миру, Баника использовала небесную крепость, которую она назвала "Театр Зла II" Галерея Концепт-арт= Evils_Theater_Flying.png|Восстановленный Театр Зла в Хозяин Райского Двора Появления Примечания Категория:Локации Категория:Эльфегорт